


The Three Boyfriends

by Lucegoose



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Noiz Centric, Polyamorous Recs, Polyamory, Post!Clear Good End, Sexy times with the three babies, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucegoose/pseuds/Lucegoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz thought that he was going to be all by himself after everything happened with Aoba and the gang, but soon he found the older man and his Robo boyfriend showing up at his place every Friday. Why are they doing this? And why are they letting him sit in the middle? That's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Boyfriends

Noiz didn’t know when it started or why, but every Friday he would get a visit from a certain couple that seemed to be interested in bothering him. Well, if anyone asked he would say that they were bothering him, but in all reality he was starting to get used to the visits, and he actually enjoying them. It was most likely due to the fact that the couple happened to be Aoba, and his boyfriend…Clear. He actually grew close to Aoba before, and he never did have the heart to tell Clear to fuck off. He was just too innocent for that, or he just put it off as a joke, so Noiz stopped trying. 

Anyway, it had been another normal night. Clear and Aoba showed up in the afternoon, right after Aoba had finished work, both of them each carrying a pizza. Noiz can actually say that he proud about the fact that he’s gotten the other two men addicted to pizza. He knew the best places after all, no one can ever resist. Noiz opened the door for both of them; they were already chatting about the movie they were going to watch tonight as they waddled inside and set the pizzas down onto the living room table. 

The blonde followed in after them. They were all so used to this routine that Aoba was setting up the movie as Noiz sat down on the couch with a bouncing Clear. The younger male started reaching for the pizza while the other went on and on about the movie, but his talking stopped instantly as he slapped Noiz’s hand hard enough that he felt it. 

“Noiz-San! It’s hot! You’ll burn your tongue!” Clear huffed, crossing his arms. “We can’t have that happen… again.” 

“Yeah Noiz.” Aoba laughed as he joined the both of them on the couch. “We can’t have you talking weird again, even though it was hilarious.” 

Noiz groaned, leaning back into the couch again, pouting a bit at the other men. The first time that he had burned his tongue it had been so bad that he couldn’t talk straight and it frustrated him for a while, although when that happened the other two found out about his condition. The both accepted him after finding out, even trying to find ways to help him. He just told them it was whatever, but he was sure both of them were still trying to find ways behind his back. 

“It was one time…” Noiz huffed, keeping away from the other two out of spite. 

“Alright Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Clear chuckled lightly, poking at his nose. “Actually the pizza is cool enough to eat now; I was just playing with you.” He grinned. 

Now there is something that Noiz learned about Clear after spending more time with him, well besides what his face looks like. He was a cheeky little bastard. He probably learned it from Aoba, but when Noiz asked him the older male told him that Clear was that way even before. He couldn’t really picture such a thing at the time, but now he couldn’t see it any other way. 

Noiz kicked Clear in the leg, which in turn pushed him into Aoba. Double revenge. “Shut the fuck up.” He growled, and then was already opening the box to eat a slice, noticing that it was the perfect temperate. Nothing could ever beat the taste of pizza for him. Well, maybe sex, but that was a whole different story. 

After all of the arguing was over, the three men actually started to watch their movie, going through the boxes of pizzas like it was their last meal. The movie was alright in Noiz’s opinion, it did keep his interest, and half way through he had to say that he was enjoying it. Actually, he had gotten so immersed in it that he didn’t notice Aoba and Clear get up from the couch and leave, well not until later. He shrugged, figuring that they were off doing something, so he moved to take up the middle of the couch so he could see better. 

From this point of the night, things started to change a bit. Most of the time they all watched a few movies together on the couch, then the other two left when it got too dark. This time though, Noiz had to put in the second movie on his own. He didn’t care; at least he got to pick the movie this time. He returned to his place on the couch and was only about fifteen minutes into the movie when the other two came back from whatever they were doing.  
They didn’t say a word, and Noiz didn’t grace them with any either, although that was when he noticed something different. Neither of them said anything about him being in the middle of the couch, they just each sat on either side of him, which was odd, but once again, Noiz didn’t question it. The movie played on, the actor’s voices were the only things that were filling the silence. 

At some point though, Aoba and Clear had moved closer and closer to him. Perhaps gradually, due to the fact that he didn’t notice until their thighs were up against his own. He looked up from his legs to give them questioning looks, but their gazes were locked onto the screen. Noiz huffed lightly through his nose in annoyance, but went back to watching the movie without another look, although his mind was reeling at why the two men were sitting so close to him. Such a thing has never happened before, and the other two were dating, why would they put him between them? 

It wasn’t until the movie was close to being over that he felt something on his skin, actually multiple things. He could feel Aoba’s nails on his hips, where apparently he had lifted up his shirt slightly without Noiz’s knowledge. That wouldn’t have been hard though, due to his lack of feeling. Also there was a slight prickle on his neck where Clear seemed to be nibbling on his neck. This is where Noiz realized something was going on, but he still kept his mouth shut, wondering if it was just a prank. 

He thought perhaps they would stop if he just ignored them, but they didn’t, they just kept up with their actions, even being less discrete then before. Clear began to work his top shirt off, well for now only the tie, while Aoba worked on the bottom one by his hips. Goddammit, if this is a prank, Noiz wanted them to end this now. He didn’t like to be left hanging, and he would beat them up for sure if they did. No exceptions. The blonde growled low in his throat, catching both of the men’s attentions. 

Clear and Aoba grinned at each other across from Noiz, and that’s when he realized that they had planned this, but perhaps it wasn’t a prank at all. The two older men brought both of their mouths up to Noiz’s ears to whispers lowly, almost with a husky hint to it. “Noiz.” They said in unison, the way their voices sounded in his ears was enough to set him in the mood, and now he knew what was going to happen. 

The movie was completely over, yet none of them were paying enough attention to worry about turning anything off. They’re attention only on each other, even if Noiz didn’t understand what had made Aoba and Clear want to do this, he indulged in them. It had been a while since he’s had any sex, and not to mention he had been feeling closer to both of these men. They had moved into his life, and he couldn’t help but want to be closer to them, and perhaps this was his opportunity. Maybe Clear and Aoba had seen it in him and they were giving him what he desired…just for tonight. 

Noiz’s thoughts stopped after that, seeing as Clear decided to lift him up into his lap with ease. “What the—“ Noiz hissed on in surprise, but he didn’t fight against the other’s hold. He should’ve remembered that Clear was that strong, he often forgets due to his naivety. When he turned around to huff at Clear, Aoba decided to climb onto Noiz’s lap. He was trapped between the two of them. The blue haired man in front of him grinned, almost knowingly, but also he seemed sincerely happy. Noiz blinked, trying to figure out if he was wrong about that smile, but he didn’t have enough time until his shirts were pulled over his head. 

There were no more questions now, just pleasure that the other two were giving him. Clear removed some of his own clothes behind him, while Noiz reached up to take off Aoba’s own shirt, wanting to have all of them at least equally naked. Once those actions were done, Clear went back to biting at his neck, his hands holding onto his hips, moving them ever so slightly to create a light friction. Aoba on the other hand, ran his nails along his torso, the touch light to Noiz due to his thick skin so to say. 

Noiz was starting to feel Clear’s erection against his backside as he continued to move his hips, but he could also see his own and Aoba’s as the older man began to rock hard up against him as well. Although all of this was getting them going, he really hoped that they weren’t just going to rub up against each other. It was not going to be enough for him. Perhaps he could trust the other two enough that they know this. 

His thoughts were soon proven correct as Aoba’s nails passed over his nipples and stirred him as he pulled on them. A groan slipped passed his lips, but it turned into a slightly louder moan as Clear’s hands slipped into his pants, even below his boxers, and grabbed a hold on his dick. Although, everyone’s movements stopped as Clear let out a small noise. 

“Ah! Oh no! I owe Aoba money!” He huffed out, his hands still holding Noiz’s dick. 

“Seriously?” Aoba blinked excitedly as he worked the blonde’s pants and his boxers off of his hips, Noiz’s face completely surprised, not understanding what was going on at all. “Aw yes!” The older man called out after looking at the younger man’s erection. 

“Did you guys make bets on my dick?” Noiz asked, his eyes narrowing a bit. 

“Yes, well, no, well…” Clear started, his voice almost apologetic. “We made bets on if you had piercings down there. Aoba said yes, I said no…so he wins and I owe him money…” Clear was truly saddened by this. 

Aoba just did a little dance, still positioned in Noiz’s lap. “I win!” 

“That’s great, but seriously, your hand is on my dick, and I can see your tent.” Noiz pointed out to the two of them. “Can we please get back to what we were doing?” 

The older men exchanged a look before Aoba leaned over the couch to grab two condoms and lube up from off the floor. “Alright, alright.” The blue haired man huffed, flicking Noiz’s nose. The blonde looked at the bottle of lube for a moment, recognizing it. So, earlier when they left, they went to find his lube and condoms. They could’ve just asked, but perhaps they wanted this to be a surprise. He couldn’t complain either way. 

Aoba got up out of Noiz’s lap after he handed Clear a condom. Apparently they had a plan, and Noiz figured that he might as well just not ask. Aoba had removed his pants and boxers before returning to his previous position. The blonde was about to touch the older man in front of him, but Aoba caught his wrists and place his hands on his face instead. “Noiz.” He whispered to him before leaning in close and kissing him. 

That action really took him by surprise. Most people view kisses as signs of love, and don’t usually do it during casual sex, which is what Noiz thought this was. It was reserved for a loved one, and to Aoba that was Clear, not him. He was waiting for Clear to push him off, but he didn’t, he just continued to pleasure him. When Aoba pulled away, he smiled. Noiz’s face still struck with surprise. 

He didn’t think he could get more surprised until his head was pulled backward and Clear kissed him just like Aoba had, and whispered his name after he pulled away. His mind was reeling again, like it had at the beginning of this whole strange movie night. He would have never expected something like this to ever happen. He wasn’t complaining at all though, but he was going to get an explanation out of the two of them. For now, he would allow these actions.

Both men around him were now hard at work. Aoba poured lube onto his hands, and reached his hand around to begin stretching himself. He then handed the bottle over to Clear who released Noiz’s dick and poured some onto his own hand before reaching down and inserting a finger into the blonde man. Although after a moment, Noiz grabbed a hold of Clear’s wrist. 

“Stop. I don’t need that.” He groaned, Aoba not getting involved because he was busy with his own hands. 

“But Noiz-San, it will hurt you.” Clear pushed, trying to convince Noiz. 

“Then I will feel it.” Noiz didn’t want to argue this right now. They know about him, they should know that pain is a way that he wants to feel. His green eyes holding the gaze of Clear’s bright pink ones, and finally the robot relented, now moving on to work with the condom instead. 

“Alright, well I’m ready…” Aoba said after their stare down was over, his breathing heavy, his cheeks flushed. Noiz found the sight to be completely erotic. The older man then grabbed the condom opening it up and placing it on Noiz’s erection. Clear was doing the same thing with his own, except he was already pouring the lube on it. After he was done, he passed the bottle back to Aoba who poured some on Noiz’s dick before tossing it onto the floor.  
Noiz now knew what their plan was, and he knew he was absolutely going to love it. He breathed in as Clear kissed his neck then lifted him up to slowly lower him onto his member. The blonde moaned out, the pain coursing through him, loving how he can feel himself be stretched by Clear. Once he was filled by him, Aoba positioned himself over Noiz, and pushed himself onto him, just as Clear had done for him. 

Noiz couldn’t describe how wonderful it felt to be in this position, to be filled and to fill. “God—“ He groaned out, knowing that the verbal approval was enough for the two men surrounding him. Clear and Aoba shared a kiss before Clear began to move his hips upward. Noiz is certainly glad for that guy’s amazing strength because he’s moving all of them in a rhythm together, almost as one. Their moan’s also playing with each other as they filled the room.  
None of them wanted to be quite, it wasn’t as if they had to, it was Noiz’s apartment, and there was no one here but them. Also in earlier years the blonde had the place sound proofed, and he’d told Aoba and Clear this before so the might be taking advantage of it. 

They continued to move against each other, occasionally sharing passionate kiss, Noiz included in them. Clear’s hands stayed on his hips, gripping into his skin. Noiz hoped that they would leave a mark; he would like to remember this moment, and the pleasure he’s getting. The blonde’s hands on Aoba’s thighs, while the blue haired man’s arms were around his neck. All of them having some sort of contact other than at their pelvises.

All of their breathing increased, along with their thrusts into each other, each one wanting more contact, more friction. They all wanted to find release. All of them wanted called out each other’s name, not one was left out. They were all so close. Their release was coming; they were all trying to reach it together. Although they did not, Noiz was the first one to reach his limit due to the stimulation from both the front and behind. His moan was loud as his head leaned back into Clear’s shoulder. 

Clear continued to trust into his body as he rode out his orgasm, his tightening sending him to his orgasm after him. Aoba was the last one, his body shaking as he visibly came all over himself and Noiz. The blonde had to hold onto him so that he wouldn’t fall off of his lap during his orgasm. 

They all waited until their breathing was back to normal, Clear was the fastest to recover, but he didn’t say anything. It was actually Noiz that spoke up first, although that’s probably what they were all waiting for; his reaction.  
“So…” He drew out the ‘o’, but he didn’t say much else besides that for a bit, just watching the other’s faces. “That was…” Noiz paused again. “Unexpected.” 

Aoba blinked before letting a lightly, tired laugh. “Well, maybe for you.” He clarified, removing Noiz from his body and sitting on the couch next to Clear so that the younger male could remove the dick from inside him. Noiz was about to take the spot on the other side of Clear, but Aoba stopped him by grabbing his wrist. The white haired male scooted over a bit so Aoba could pull Noiz into sitting between them. Noiz gave him a strange look, but didn’t question it for now; he had other things to think about. 

“What do you mean, ‘for me’?” The blonde glanced between the two of them. 

Clear was the one to speak up this time. “Aoba and I had it planned for a while Noiz-San!” He answered excitedly. “We just decided that today was the day.” 

Noiz held up his hand as a form of pause. “Planned? Why would you guys plan something like this? If you guys wanted sex you could’ve just asked.” 

“Well…we didn’t just want sex.” Aoba mumbled, moving a bit closer to Noiz, and Clear copied his movements, his face a bright red. Clear’s on the other hand was the same as always, although his smile looked larger. Noiz looked between the two of them, confusion on his face once more. 

“We love you Noiz.” 

“We love you Noiz-San!” 

The sentences were said in unison, and Noiz couldn’t be more confused then he was now. Although the earlier part of the night was surprising, this definitely takes the cake. His mouth was wide open, although nothing was coming out; he didn’t know how to respond to that at all. He didn’t want to believe them at first, but he couldn’t stop the beating of his heart in his chest. Noiz’s cheeks began to redden, although it was very minute, and his hand reached up to his chest. 

Aoba and Clear exchanged another look, but it wasn’t one of worry. They knew that Noiz was realizing his own feelings for them, and they knew that they had captured him. The two men grinned and wrapped Noiz into a three way hug. 

“Noiz-San, will you be our boyfriend?” Clear asked, already bouncing a bit, not caring that all of them were still naked. Aoba didn’t say anything but he gave him a small hopeful look, his cheeks still red. 

Noiz licked his lips then nodded his head. “Yeah sure. Why not? You nerds are pretty cool.” And that’s all the approval they needed, before each of them kissed Noiz on the lips, and they began their days as the three boyfriends. Which all of them were happy to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I wanted to write stuff for my OT3s because you don't find them often. I did actually post this to my tumblr, but I thought I should share it here~!


End file.
